


An Untold Adventure

by catielouu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Sister, F/M, Friendship, Harry Potter Sister, Neville Longbottom sister, luna lovegood sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catielouu/pseuds/catielouu
Summary: Pure-Blood Lizzy Smithe finds an unlikely friendship in muggle raised Pippa Potter, the long lost sister of Harry. Elara Lovegood struggles with sibling loyalty between her two half siblings, and best friend Calli Longbottom works to protect her friends and family at any cost.Lizzy Smithe was Slytherin destined, but the discovery that her long lost father was a Gryffindor throws her life off course as she gets sorted into Ravenclaw. A certain Malfoy boy doesn't let her forget where she comes from. Pippa Potter was raised by a muggle family completely unaware of Harry's existence, she faces navigating the magical world fighting through her brothers shadow whilst getting to know the boy behind the fame. She find support in another underestimated Gryffindor in Neville. Elara Lovegood is the half sister of Luna and a secret half brother. His discovery would ruin his familys reputation. She battles her loyalty to her friends while keeping loyalty to her siblings. Calli Longbottom is the older sister to Neville. She will do anything to protect her friends and her brother, and finds love along the way.
Relationships: Blaise Zabini & Original Female Character(s), Blaise Zabini/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom & Original Female Character(s), Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), Oliver Wood & Original Female Character(s), Oliver Wood/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, This will be a very long fic so please keep with me through this.  
> I have a rough outline of the story but it is subject to change.  
> Please leave comments and Kudos as it is my main source of motivation!  
> The first 6 chapters are already written and will be posted periodically to give me time to keep writing.  
> No schedule as of yet but I'm hoping to keep regular posts up.  
> I really hope you enjoy - and as everyone says - I of course do not own Harry Potter

1st September 1992

“I just don’t understand why I need to run through a wall” Lizzy states after her mother has explained the entrance to platform nine and three quarters to her, again.

“I just don't see how muggles aren’t supposed to notice us. I mean, if I saw someone run into a wall and disappear I would _definitely_ have a few questions. I thought we were supposed to be keeping the wizarding world a secret, not displaying it in a very public muggle station for all to see.” She explains.

She knows she is just coming up with excuses to postpone the inevitable, but she doesn’t care. She was raised to show no fear. It was a sign of weakness. She therefore opted for the defense tactic of talking her way out of situations, but this wasn't something she could talk her way out of. Her mother knew how nervous her daughter was. She’d spent the last week explaining over and over how the first day of Hogwarts goes so the young witch would be able to mentally prepare herself for it, but it doesn't matter how many times you explain it as it doesn't compare to being faced with the reality.

“Look Lizzy, I know your scared, but we have 15 minutes until the train goes and you need to be on it.”

She stares at the wall a little longer. Other students have come and gone through the wall since she has been standing there, all towering over her. She hadn’t felt so small in all her life. 11 years old, though it was only a few days until her 12th birthday. She stood just short of 5 feet tall in her muggle clothes which were pristine and polished. A classic green tartan skirt felt appropriate for the occasion, paired with a black roll-top jumper, black tights and simple ballet pumps. Her hair was tied up in a perfect high ponytail with a green ribbon around it, perfectly colour-matching the skirt. She didn't know which house she would be sorted into, but her mother had been a Slytherin, so it was only right for her to assume she would be too.

Just as Lizzy was building up the courage to go through the wall, another brunette girl, who clearly looked like a first year arrived wearing a similar confused expression to one Lizzy was sporting only a few minutes ago.

“So I’m just supposed to go through it?” The girl muttered loudly to herself as she began squaring up to the wall.

She moved her trolley of belongings back and forth with as if it was a cue and the wall was her 8 ball. Her tongue was sticking out the corner of her mouth and her eyes were squinting with concentration before she concluded that the instructions she had been given were ludicrous and gave up. She moved back hoping the other girl would give it a go so she could watch.

“Come on now, we haven’t got all day” Lizzy’s mother said.

“Fine” Lizzy muttered under her breath before running towards the wall. She had an audience now and wasn't about to show her fear publicly.

She got millimetres between her trolley and the wall before she backed out. However, what she hadn’t been banking on was the other girl following her lead and running towards the wall directly behind her.

The second girls trolley rammed into the back of Lizzy and knocked the wind out of her, and she, along with her trolley, went flying through the barrier with a now stumbling stranger close behind. Her trolley causing all luggage to go flying.

Lizzy’s mother followed the girls through the wall at a far more controlled pace with a very well concealed smirk of approval on her face. She helped to fix the luggage catastrophe with a flick of her wand.

“Sorry” the second girl hurried out with before standing up quickly and brushing her skirt down with one hand whist holding the other one out for Lizzy to take.

Lizzy took the girls hand and stood up.

“I’m Pippa” the other girl said with a smile.

Pippa was also around the 5-foot mark with brown hair that hadn’t been corralled into her ponytail quite as successfully as Lizzy’s had. Her clothes were very presentable, but clearly more worn that Lizzy’s were. She had been around muggles more often. She’d gone for a simple grey jumper tucked into a dark wash denim skirt and matching grey tights.

“Hi, I’m Lizzy” she said returning Pippa’s smile. “And this is my mum, Ariella”

“Call me Ari” the older witch said.

“Come on girls, only a few minutes until the train leaves, you need to take your seats.” Ari instructed before the girls got too flustered and embarrassed about what had just happened. Lizzy’s cheeks had already begun to turn crimson.

The girls loaded their trunks and other belonging onto the train. Pippa taking her seat in an empty carriage and Lizzy giving a goodbye hug and kiss to her mother before joining her. She’d already said her real goodbye before they’d left the house.

“Sorry about earlier, I didn’t think you would back out” Pippa blurted out feeling the need to fill the silence.

“It’s alright, let’s just not talk about it or I’ll go red again” Lizzy informed her before looking back out the window.

They hadn’t been on the train for long, but they had already begun sailing through the British countryside.

“So, Lizzy, your mum’s a witch too, that's cool, is your dad?” Pippa enquired. The girl hadn’t been known to have much of a filter.

Lizzy noted there was nothing behind the question. The girl wasn’t trying to gather intel on her for later use, she was just genuinely curious.

“I don’t know” she answered honestly. “I don't know who my dad is. I used to ask mum a lot, but she would get angrier and angrier each time I would ask, so I gave up. I think he must have been though.” She finished looking down at her hands. She nearly explained that she knew because of the blood prejudice in her family, there is no way they would have accepted her mother, especially raising a child alone, if the lineage wasn't pristine. Something told her the girl sitting opposite her wouldn't quite understand that just yet. She was picking at her nails, a nervous or uncomfortable habit she’d picked up as a small child and never could get rid of. She didn't see much point in hiding this information from Pippa though as she would figure it out soon enough. All the pure-blood families knew everything about each other and were bound to spread it around. It was better to own the fact than let someone use it against you.

“Sorry, again, god I swear I use that word way too much. Anyway, if it helps, my parents are dead, or at least I think they are, I never met them. I was raised by a muggle foster family. I don't know if my parents had magic or not.” Pippa tells Lizzy with a reassuring smile. Pippa divulged her parental status without any hesitation or concern. Something Lizzy took note of. She looked up from her hands to meet Pippa’s eyes.

“Are they nice?” Lizzy asked simply.

“Oh, um, yeah, I guess. They are very quiet compared to me, but they’re fine.”

For the rest of the journey the girls talk about the differences between being raised with magic and being raised without. Pippa told Lizzy about when realized she was different to all the other girls in her class at muggle school. One day they were having an arts and crafts day and this horrible girl took all the nice paints for her and her friends to use. Pippa got so angry she wished the paints would explode in the girl’s face, and within seconds of the thought being formed in her head, a big pot of paint exploded right in the girl’s face. She was sneezing purple for a week.

Lizzy hadn’t met many other children. Like most pure-blood families, she educated at home by a private tutor for her early years and only saw other children at societal parties. This was her first interaction with someone her age who hadn’t been prepped on acceptable conversations. She found it oddly freeing.

They talked about what houses they might end up in, and what they thought the castle would be like. Lizzy mostly lead this conversation as she had the inside knowledge. She felt a slight pang of sadness when she realised that in a couple of hours Pippa would be sorted into either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor and she would be sorted into Slytherin. It was very unlikely they would be able to remain friends after this as she would have to uphold blood loyalty when amongst the snakes.

About half way through the journey they thought they saw a small old blue muggle looking car flying alongside the train swinging around like the driver hadn’t even driven before. It quickly flew out of sight and the girls were trying to decide whether they imagined it or not.

They changed into their robes not long before the train arrived at Hogsmeade and followed the call of a giant looking hairy man along with the other first years.

The large man, who called himself Hagrid informed them that whilst all other years make their way to the castle on self-ridden carriages, the first years take boats across the lake. Lizzy already knew this though thanks to her mother’s prepping.

They all poured into these little wooden boats. Lizzy and Pippa got in a boat with a very pale blonde girl and a slightly less pale red headed girl.

The castle looked beautiful all internally lit at night. It was clear why first years got to see this view. The blonde girl was in complete and utter awe the whole time. The red head looked a little confused, almost like she had been told to expect something very different. The two brunettes were just quietly trying to calm their nerves and excitement.

“I’m Pippa”, Pippa announced clearly wanting to begin a conversation between the girls.

“I’m Luna” the blonde proclaimed not taking her eyes off the castle in front of her.

“Ginny” the red head spoke.

“I’m Lizzy.” There was a pause as none of the girls quite new what to say next. “Did you know there is a giant squid in this lake?” Something told Lizzy that it was important to show her knowledge, as knowledge is power, though none of the girls appeared to understand this underlying point behind what she was saying.

“I doubt it. My brothers told me about that, but they also told me the castle was the building they based Azkaban on, so I don't believe it. Ginny commented huffing into her hands.

Lizzy had a feeling she was in conversation with a Weasley. She should have shot back a witty remark and showed her superiority, but from the sounds of things the girl could do with a break from that. If she was the Weasley girl, she had 6 older brothers and surely that's more punishment than anyone needs.

“Well my mum told me about it and she wouldn't lie to me about that so I’m sure it’s true.” Is all Lizzy replied with.

“I want to see it” Pippa stated in a very matter of fact way. “How do we get its attention?”

“you sing to it of course” Luna commented.

Pippa immediately began to sing to the water trying to call the squid over. Ginny and Lizzy exchanged looks of confusion at the idea that this would work, but whether it was the singing, or Pippa’s hand dancing across the top of the water, they had managed to attract the attention of something under the water.

“Okay you can stop that now Pippa, what part of giant squid doesn’t terrify you?” Lizzy exclaimed hoping the panic in her voice wasn't too obvious.

“You’re not scared are you Lizzy?” she replied before continuing to call the sea creature towards them. Within a matter of seconds the water broke and the squid nudged their boat as it popped its head out of the water.

“EEEKKKK” Lizzy squealed before frantically trying to move away from the squid.

She lost her balance very quickly and began to tumble out of the boat. Ginny went to grab her hand but wasn’t fast enough. Lizzy hit the water hard. Her anger was put on the back burner as she was more focussed on getting out of the water she shared with a giant squid.

As Lizzy scrambled to the edge of the boat and Ginny grabbed her arm trying to pull her back in, Pippa was laughing so heavily that she managed to fall off the other side of the small boat. Luna sat there watching them in pure amazement as Ginny groaned in frustration before pulling Lizzy in and then crossing the tiny boat to haul a still rather hysterical Pippa back in.

Lizzy took the few seconds to compose herself. She was going to yell if Pippa hadn’t fallen in herself. Pippa was still rolling around in the bottom of the boat laughing hard, which made it hard for Lizzy to stay angry. It eventually caused the other girls to break out into laughter too.

“I think I’m going to need to get used to being injured and being put into embarrassing situations if I’m going to be friends with you Pippa” Lizzy announced regaining control of the situation.

“So you’re not mad?” Pippa replies sheepishly.

“Not _this_ time”.


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived at the castle, they shuffled along the path to the entrance. They were greeted by one of the professors who introduced herself as McGonagall. She gave of a powerful aura of authority. Even the muggle-borns could tell she was someone not to cross. She scanned the group of first years until she spotted a still dripping Lizzy and Pippa trying to hide at the back of the crowd. Without uttering a spell, she flicked her wand and the girls became instantly dry again. Feeling satisfied she addressed the group of students collectively.

Professor McGonagall explained how they will go into the hall, and that they would be sorted into their houses.

“What house do you think you’ll be in? I haven’t got a clue” Pippa asked the girls in a hushed whisper.

“My sister is in Hufflepuff, so maybe that one” Luna commented.

Lizzy nodded in agreement with that, she saw the odd little blonde fitting in well with that house.

“Well I have 6 brothers, and they all are or were in Gryffindor, so I have to be in that one, right?” Ginny states clearly nervous at the thought of not joining her family in their house. This confirmed Lizzy’s earlier suspicion that this was in fact the 7th and final of the Weasley family. She didn't seem anywhere near as horrible as some of the other pure-blood children has made her out to be. She hoped they wouldn't become heated enemies.  
“Well my mum was a Slytherin, so I’m sure that's where I’ll be, I’ve never even considered being in any other house.” Stated Lizzy. She could see the slight drop in Ginny’s features. Luna didn't seem phased either way.  
Professor McGonagall opened the doors to the great hall and all the first years followed her as they hurried down the length of the room passing the four house tables to gather around a small stool with the sorting hat atop in front of the head table filled with all the other professors.

The hat proceeded to sing a song about the four houses followed by Professor McGonagall announcing that the sorting would be done alphabetically.

It was a little while until they got to the first of the four girls. It had been quite an even mix of students in each house by this point.

“Luna Lovegood” called Professor McGonagall.

Luna stepped forward and sat down whilst the hat was placed on her head.

The hat then began talking, but just to her whilst it made its decision.

“Hmm, a very interesting head you have. The joy of a Hufflepuff indeed, and I see a sister in that house, but your curiosity and creativity will thrive in Ravenclaw. I see you being gravely underestimated. Hmm, I must go with RAVENCLAW!” the hat decided saying the last word loud enough for the whole hall to here.

Luna looked mildly surprised but happy with her house. She looked across to the Hufflepuff table where a slightly deflated blonde, her sister, sat giving her a small smile, before hopping off the stool and walking towards the Ravenclaw table to join her house.

A few more students went before it was Pippa’s turn.

“Philippa Potter” called McGonagall. Unlike with the other students, she didn't have to look around to find which student the name belonged to.

“Hang on, your name is Pippa Potter” Lizzy whispered into Pippa’s ear whilst pretending to stifle a forced laugh before the girl started moving.

“Shut up” Pippa quipped back as she walked off. Lizzy could almost feel her newly made friend slipping away before they had a chance to truly get to know one another.

The room had gone a lot quieter than it did with the other students. Everyone was staring at her with strong interest.

“Hmm, bravery, definitely bravery in your head. There has only ever been one house to focus your family. GRYFFINDOR” the hat proclaimed.

With slight hesitation, Pippa considered what the hat said about her family, and with the eyes of everyone in the room staring at her, she headed to the Gryffindor table. Lizzy took this as confirmation of the newly formed fear she’d felt. She just needed her sorting to seal their fate.

“I didn’t know Harry had a sister” someone spoke referencing Pippa as she sat down at the Gryffindor table.

“Who's Harry?” she asked before being shushed whilst the other students were being sorted. Pippa didn't need to know a lot about the wizarding world to pick up on the weird atmosphere that had suddenly followed her. She didn't miss McGonagall’s firm gaze on her when calling her name, or the fact that everyone went silent. She wanted to ask Lizzy what everyone was thinking but she was still standing amongst the group of unsorted students, so she just sat waiting, trying not to draw too much attention to herself.

Five more students were sorted before it was Lizzy’s go.

“Elizabeth Smythe”

Lizzy took some tentative steps forward as she approached the stool.

“Hmm, very torn your head. On one hand the cunning side of you leans towards Slytherin, but your desire for knowledge would suggest Ravenclaw. You have both Slytherin and Gryffindor in your family.”  
“Who’s the Gryffindor in my family?” Lizzy asked the hat before she could stop herself.

“Hmm, your inquisitiveness makes me certain of my decision. RAVENCLAW” the hat stated giving Lizzy no answer to her question.

She almost refused to get off the stool to ask the hat more questions before realising everyone is staring at her so quickly headed to the Ravenclaw table taking a seat next to Luna. Her mind was racing a million miles an hour. She was scared and relieved not to be in Slytherin. Scared because that is what she was raised and expected to be. How was she going to explain the change in house. At least Ravenclaw is a noble second place house in pure-blood eyes. This thought lead her to the panic about her lineage. What if she wasn't placed in Slytherin because she isn’t actually a pure blood. The Gryffindor in her blood had to be from her father, which she wasn't expecting at all. If her mother didn't stick to house loyalty when a Slytherin, that surely meant she could still befriend Pippa, but then again that was before the girl may be related to the infamous Potter. It was too much for Lizzy to process all at once.

“Are you sad to not be in Slytherin?” Asked Luna bringing her out of her train of thought.

“I, um, I don't know” Lizzy answered truthfully. She looked up to see the Slytherin table where she was expecting to have been seated. She could see everyone she’d met and promised to have spent her seven years at Hogwarts with. A mousey brown haired girl shot Lizzy a small sad smile. Daphne Greengrass. Lizzy always liked her. She was one of the only ones her age. Most of the children she’d met were in the year above. Lizzy gave her a little smile back and continued to look down the table. She stopped as soon as she locked eyes with a platinum blonde haired boy shooting her daggers paired with an evil grin. Draco Malfoy. He always liked to tease Lizzy when they were little about her missing father. He used to say she wasn't a real witch because she could have had all sorts for a father. Lizzy always yelled back in his face having none of it. He hadn’t picked on her for that for a couple of years, but she expected the recent news would start that all up again. She wasn't looking forward to it.

Ginny was the last one to be sorted. A few redheads dotted along the Gryffindor table cheer as she went up to get sorted. Her brothers Lizzy noted.

The hat didn’t even debate with her. It took less than a second of landing on her head before declaring “GRYFFINDOR” and Ginny, with a very relieved smile headed to the Gryffindor table sitting opposite an increasingly annoyed Pippa.

“Ginny, who is Harry?” Pippa asked ignoring the stares of those around them.

“Um, what, I, uh, Harry who? How would I know?” Ginny stuttered out looking very sheepish and embarrassed. Pippa was too focussed on the mystery Potter to notice.

“Isn’t he best friends with your brother?” a Gryffindor boy sitting next to her asked.

“Oh, uh, that Harry, Harry Potter”

“Well they keep telling me he’s my brother, I don't have a brother, I’ve never even heard of this kid” Pippa protested. Her eyes were pleading with Ginny to have all the answers she needs but the girl was as baffled as her.

“How have you never heard of Harry? He’s the most famous Wizard of our generation!” a girl further down the table exclaimed.

“I was raised by muggles” she stated.

“Where even is Harry, and Ron?” asked a tall red head only a few places away.

“They weren’t even on the train” said the identical boy next to him.

“Fred and George, my twin brothers” Ginny stated whilst gesturing to the boys staring Pippa down trying to see if she looked like Harry.

“Well get them to stop staring at me. I don't have a brother, and wouldn’t you all know if Harry had a sister if he is this famous?”

“Leave her alone” Ginny instructed her brothers. Glaring at them. The boys seemed to take the hint for now. They looked between each other as if to say this isn’t over yet.

Pippa tried to keep her head down during the feast. She could feel the eyes of those around her boring into her back. After a while, people’s attention shifted to the fact that Harry, and Ginny’s brother Ron were nowhere to be seen. A girl with an overflowing mountain of curls on her head could be seen a few benches down almost chewing on the corner of the textbook she clutched as her eyes kept flicking to the doors to the great hall with every noise she heard. After most of the feast was over she ran over to the small group of Weasley siblings.

“Hi, I’m Hermione” she says extending a hand to Pippa.

“Ron and Harry’s best friend” offered Ginny to help give Pippa some more context. Pippa took the hand and offered a small smile in recognition.

“What happened to the idiots? I thought they were arriving with you guys to the platform.” Asked Hermione.

“We went through first” said Fred.

“With Percy” Added George.

“Mum and Dad ran through the barrier with me next” said Ginny. “I was too worried about getting a seat, I never saw them come through”.

“Well no one seems to have seen them on the train. I don't even want to think what trouble they’ve gotten themselves into, and before the first day has even begun!” Hermione began to ramble.

“Jealous they left you out this time?” George taunted.

“Yeah I heard you helped them get into most of the trouble last year” Fred adds.

Hermione just shoots them both a glare to kill, but it just makes the boys laugh.

Percy, who Ginny points out to Pippa as another one of her brothers, leads the first-year Gryffindor’s to their common room.

When they enter, they are greeted by a red headed boy and a boy with a mop of messy brown hair and glasses sitting in big armchairs in a corner of the room.

“That's Harry, next to my brother Ron” Ginny whispered to Pippa.

The twins were quick to follow the new Gryffindors into the common room not wanting to miss what was inevitable.

“So Harry, you didn’t tell us you have a little sister.” One of them proclaimed.

“What are you taking about George?” asked Harry not quite caught up on everything yet.

“Well, this” Fred begins before pulling Pippa forward by her shoulders “is Philippa-”

“Pippa”, Pippa cut in saying.

“Okay, Pippa Potter, and we can’t help but notice how much she looks like you” Fred finished before placing Pippa in front of the boy they kept calling her brother.

Harry stood up looking at the girl that he couldn’t help but admit did share some of his features.

“I’m Harry” he announced with an outstretched hand.

“Pippa” she replied quietly shaking his hand.

By this point Ginny had moved to sit by her brother Ron who gave her a nod of acknowledgement for making it in Gryffindor before turning his attention back to his best friend. People were beginning to gather around them whilst they just stood staring at each other trying to reason it all in their heads.

Hermione bustled her way through the crowd when entering the common room and stood in between a seated Ron and a standing Harry.

“What took you so long Hermione?” Ron asked hoping she could explain the confusion.

“I was directing a few straggling first years to their common rooms, anyway where were you two on the train? I was worried sick” Hermione asked.

“The platform was shut, we flew dad’s car, he’s gunna kill us when he hears we wrecked the bloody thing” Ron replied.

“You wrecked Dads car?” Ginny asked in shock.

Pippa began to think if it was the car she saw out of the train window, but then went straight back to the matter at hand. It had only been an hour since Pippa was sorted into Gryffindor and discovered the existence of a famous boy with her last name. As far as she was concerned, going to school with someone with the same last name as you wasn't that uncommon and definitely didn't mean you were related, but she’d quickly realised how small Hogwarts student body was, and that this wasn't the local village school, but the wizarding school in Britain. She supposed that it really wasn't much of a common occurrence in the wizarding world. Still despite all this, she hadn’t seen the boy until just a few moments ago, and she couldn't deny they did look similar. It was all becoming a little too much for Pippa to process so she just stared at Harry blankly, unsure what to do. The room fell silent.

“Harry I thought you didn’t have a sister” Ron blurted out.

“I don't” Harry insisted. “Do I?”

“I think you’d know if you had a sister Harry, it’s not that uncommon to meet someone else with the same last name as you, and yeah you look a little alike but come on, brown messy hair isn’t enough to be related, if it was then I would be your sister.” Said Hermione.

“yeah Hermione, your right” Harry tried to reason.

“Yeah I mean come on, what kind of person doesn't know if they have any siblings?” Asked Ron feeling like he was being very pragmatic before Ginny elbowed him in the ribs.

“An orphan doesn't know.” Said Pippa. “And since I’m one of those, I don't know. I was raised by two muggle parents who didn't know about magic before me. I don't know if my birth family was magic or not.”

“Bloody hell” Said Ron unsure of what else he could say. “Sorry.”

“Well who raised you then?” Pippa asked Harry ignoring Ron.

“Oh, my aunt and uncle, they’re muggles. My mum was muggle-born. My parents died when I was about one and I was given to them. They hated magic so I didn't know it existed until my letter. They’ve never told me anything about my parents really. I’ve learnt more here.”

“Oh, so neither of us really know anything about where we’re from then” Pippa concludes rather matter-of-fact like.

“I guess not” Harry adds.

By this point the rest of the first year’s, bar Ginny, had been hurried by Percy up to their dorm rooms, and the twins were trying to place wagers with people on whether the Potters were related or not. Pippa felt no further forward with the situation. The idea that she had a brother she never knew about, more that this famous boy has a sister no one knew about was just ridiculous, surely it wasn't true.

Professor McGonagall entered the common room through the portrait hole to see her house’s students gathered around the two Potters.

“Miss Potter and Mr Potter, follow me please” she instructed.

“Okay, something really weird is happening now” Ron said.

The two students followed Professor McGonagall out of the room silently whilst everyone stared at them.

“Professor, where are we going?” Harry asked unable to keep his eyes from flicking to those of his potential sister who was walking, head slightly down, alongside him.

“Professor Dumbledore has requested your presence in his office.” She informed them.

Pippa began to panic about why she is being called to the head master’s office. It was only her first day, yes she had fallen into the lake, but surely it wasn’t that bad of an offence, and why was Harry with them? He couldn’t really be her brother, could he?

When they reached Professor Dumbledore’s office, they approached his desk with Pippa slightly behind.

“Harry, good to see you again, I’m sure your summer went well.”

“Sir, what’s going on?” Harry asks, straight to the point.

“I’m afraid I have to inform you Harry, that we have not been entirely truthful with you.” Spoke Professor Dumbledore in his usual calm and collected manor.

“I’m sorry Sir, but I don’t know what you mean?”

“I’m afraid to say Harry, it has only recently come to my attention, that when Hagrid delivered you to the Dersley’s that evening, he had not been the first person to take a child from Grimmauld place that night."

Harry and Pippa kept staring at the professor with complete bewilderment as he continued to explain.

“It would appear, that whilst in hiding, Lily and James had conceived another child. This time, a little girl” Dumbledore explained whilst gesturing to Pippa.

“She was taken and delivered to the care of another muggle family.”

The room was silent. Pippa was trying hard to fight back tears at the mention of her early life. She had come to accept that she didn’t have any family, and now she was being told she had a brother. It was all too much to handle. Harry wasn’t faring much better, but was able to still get some words out.

“Who took her?” Harry asked, still not looking at his sister.

“I’m am not at liberty to discuss such details with you, but I can assure you my sources are reliable, and that you two are in fact, brother and sister.”

“I, uh, I don't understand” Pippa finally managed to squeak out, her voice cracking as she did so.

“I suggest you two spend a little time getting to know each other tonight, but not too much time, classes start promptly tomorrow morning.”

Harry turned to Pippa, despite how shocked and confused he was, he couldn’t help but think how she must’ve been feeling. He didn’t know how much she really knew about him, but he knew he wanted to explain his side before she heard about him from everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

After the feast, Lizzy and Luna were lead to their common room. Both girls had expected to be residing below ground and not in one of the highest towers in the school. As they started up the many flights of stairs, Lizzy turned her attention to the blonde walking in step next to her. Luna didn't seem sad to be in Ravenclaw, she didn’t look like someone who regularly showed emotion. It was more a sense of intrigue, as to why she had been sorted where she was.

“Luna, are you surprised to be in Ravenclaw?” she asked.

“A little, I guess. I know you don’t get sorted based on your family, so I shouldn’t expect to be in Hufflepuff with Elara, but we are very similar” she stated whilst looking around at the portraits that adorned the central staircases.

“I guess we will just have to wait to see why the hat put us here.” Luna concluded.

When they arrived at the portrait which guarded their common room, the head boy turned to face the group of first years. It was a seventh year student called Henry. He was tall, but other than that fairly plain looking.

“Most of the house common rooms require a password to enter, however this is Ravenclaw. We pride ourselves on intellect, but more importantly learning and expanding our knowledge. Every time you wish to enter, you must correctly answer a riddle.” 

Lizzy could see a mixture of nervous faces around her.

“What do we do if we don’t know the answer?” asked a timid looking boy. He couldn’t have been any taller than Lizzy and his voice came out as just above a whisper.

“Well you’ll just need to wait until a fellow Ravenclaw comes along and helps you answer the riddle.” Henry explained.

Lizzy didn't like the sound of that. She trusted she’d be able to answer most riddles, it was her specialty. She liked to look up as many riddles as she could to try and catch out her tutor when she was younger. Something she always thought of as a Slytherin trait, maybe she was more Ravenclaw than she first thought. She still didn't like the thought of it though. The portrait had been asking Ravenclaw students riddles for centuries, she couldn't know all of them, and she definitely didn't want to be caught without the answer. 

“The point of this isn’t to catch you out, its to develop learning opportunities. Rowena Ravenclaw wanted to encourage her students to learn from each other, as you are each other’s greatest recourses in life after education. As tradition, we’ll do your first riddle together.” Said Henry to the still nervous looking first years. He turned his attention to the portrait and asked for the riddle.

“I soar without wings, I see without eyes. I've travelled the universe to and fro. I've conquered the world, yet I've never been anywhere but home. Who am I?”

Henry turned to the first years with a kind smile trying to encourage an answer from them. Lizzy was trying to think frantically. 

“Imagination” answered Luna.

“Correct” responded the portrait. The door gently swung open and the first years hurried through.

“Well done, er, what’s your name?” asked Henry looking pleased at Luna.

“I’m Luna, Luna Lovegood” 

A few of the other first years were looking a little unhappy that they weren’t the one to crack the first riddle. Luna didn't seem to take note though. 

The Ravenclaw common room was nothing like how her mother had described the Slytherin common room. It was a fairly large round room with windows all around. It was hard to tell how high the ceiling was at it held the same bewitchment charm as the great hall to mirror the outside whether. It was stunning to view at night as the walls were dark blue with constellations all over them so the night sky blended beautifully. All Lizzy could do was stare. 

“Girls will find their dormitory to the left, and boys to the right. All your belongings will already be stationed at the end of your beds. I’ll stay in the common room for the next hour should you have any questions and need to find me. I hope you all settle in and have a good nights sleep as classes begin first thing in the morning.” Said Henry.

Lizzy and Luna made their way left to their dormitory. The door took them to a spiral staircase that went around the edge of the common room. There was a floor for each year so they only had to go up one flight. The dorm room was also a lot more different than expected. There were five beds four-poster beds spread out with a window punctuating between each one. There was a dark wooden desk under each window with a matching stool with Ravenclaw blue velvet cover. Her mother never mentioned desks in Slytherin so Lizzy wondered if this was just a Ravenclaw thing. Surely the other students needed desks too. Their trunks had been placed at the end of their beds and Lizzy was pleased to see hers meant she had the desk with a view of the quidditch pitch, though it could get distracting later. She also was in the bed next to Luna, something she wasn't overly thrilled about. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Luna, but she had never met someone like her, and not being able to understand what made this girl tick was already starting to unnerve her.

The girls didn’t spend much time getting to know each other as they wanted to get settled into their room and try to get a grips of the castle map and timetables before lessons the next day. Lizzy was starting to realise she really might be better suited for Ravenclaw. Slytherins were big on studies too, but they would have been spending their first night trying to figure out who the alpha would be and making their mark. The solitude of Ravenclaw was a sweet relief. It was nice to know she wouldn't have to be on full guard at all times. 

2nd September 1992

Lizzy awoke just as the sun was rising, much to her annoyance. Normally she would have struggled to get back to sleep, but first day nerves had her feeling too restless, so she decided to get up early, maybe she could begin to figure out the castle, she guessed that had been Luna’s plan too, since the blonde was nowhere to be seen.

Just as she was leaving her room after getting dressed in her new Ravenclaw robes, the door opened, and a still sleeping Luna, wearing her pyjamas and old colourful converse, wandered gracefully into the room before clambering back into bed.

She made a mental note to keep an eye on that girl before heading out the still open door and closing it gently behind her.

As she began to wander the castle, her stomach just wouldn't keep quiet, and even some of the portraits began to comment on it, so she gave in and headed to the great hall hoping breakfast was already being served.

When she entered the room, she saw a small scattering of students from all houses spread out around the room. A minimal spread was laid out for the early comers before the rest of the students would file into the hall.

She sat away from any other Ravenclaws on her house table, near where she sat the night before and began to look over her schedule and map again to keep her mind occupied whilst eating some jam on toast. It wasn’t long until a mop of long brown messy hair plopped itself down next to her sporting the red crest of the Gryffindor robes.

Lizzy looked up to see a very tired and slightly disgruntled looking Pippa. She couldn't help but feel relieved. The girl had survived her first night. She had a thousand questions she wanted to ask about what happened after she got sorted but played it coy.

“Good morning” she spoke, having a feeling it was all the prodding the girl would need to spill what has caused this behaviour.

“He’s my brother” is all she said.

Lizzy continued to stare at Pippa waiting for her to provide a little more context, though she was sure she could figure out the rest for herself. She knew if her robes were green this morning and not blue they wouldn't be able to have this conversation. Being friends with a Gryffindor was a sin of its own but a Potter? She just had to wait to see how things would play out, but for now, she wasn't going to do anything that would push this girl away.

“I wasn’t raised with magic, I had never heard of ‘Harry Potter, the boy who lived’ before yesterday, and now he’s my brother”

“I think he’s always been your brother, you just didn’t know about it.”

Pippa didn’t respond, instead she chose to take the toast out of Lizzy’s hand and eat it in protest of the girl’s remark.

“I’m just saying” Lizzy defended herself with.

“How can I go from being a muggle only child with adopted parents one year, to a witch with a famous wizard for a brother the next?” Pippa asked whilst continuing to eat Lizzy’s toast.

Lizzy, giving up on getting her breakfast back, proceeded to get some more toast before simply replying with “I don't know”. The Gryffindor seemed to accept this and kept eating the stolen toast.

“Please say something weird happened to you too last night so I’m not the only one.”

“Well, the sorting hat decided to tell me I have family that was in Gryffindor, but I don’t understand how since my mum was Slytherin and the rest of her side of the family went to a different wizarding school.”

“There are other wizarding schools?” Pippa queried, clearly pleased at the chance to talk about something else.

“Yeah, there’s a few, Mum went to Bauxbattons in France before transferring to Hogwarts. Anyway, I think it means my dad must have gone to school here, and he must have been a Gryffindor, or someone in his family must have been, but I don't know who he was.”

Pippa doesn’t need to say anything back to this, she gets it. She may have been raised by two parents, but she too didn’t know who her birth parents were, until yesterday that was.

Pippa, deciding not to let their families get in the way of the first day of school, moved the conversation along to their timetables whilst they continued to eat. They discovered they had most of their classes together to their delight.

The girls finished their breakfasts but continued to sit at the Ravenclaw table chatting as other students began to file in. Luna made her way over to the girls without announcing herself. She quietly took a seat opposite the girls and gave a smile of acknowledgement at them both. She then proceeded to get a bowl of porridge before humming quietly to herself whilst looking around the hall with great interest.

Lizzy and Pippa looked from Luna to each other giving subtle inquisitive glances before averting their attention back to the peculiar blonde in front of them. 

“Morning Luna” Lizzy spoke, not being able to take the silence.

Luna focused her gaze from the enchanted ceiling above them to Lizzy’s face before speaking.

“Morning Lizzy, morning Pippa. I didn’t mean to interrupt your conversation. Please, feel free to continue.” Luna punctuated the sentence by spooning some porridge into her mouth and smiling right after swallowing.

Both girls continued to look at her with slight perplexity whilst Luna resumed her wonder filled gazes.

It was mere seconds until an unknown Hufflepuff plopped herself down next to Luna giving her a slight nudge in attempt to bring her back down to reality. She was quite tall, hair blonde matching Luna’s, if not a little shorter, and if it wasn’t for the way she was acting, Lizzy would have guessed she was also a first year, but she could tell this girl was older than them.

“Elara!” Luna exclaimed when she finally acknowledged the presence of the girl next to her.

“Hey Luna” Elara spoke before pulling the young Ravenclaw into a hug.

“I really hoped you would have been in Hufflepuff with me, but Ravenclaw makes sense too I guess.” She added.

Lizzy and Pippa continued to watch the blondes talk, not aware that they were staring. Lizzy remembered Luna mentioning a sister in Hufflepuff, and it didn’t take much for her to realise that was who was sat in front of her.

“Hi, sorry, you girls have no idea who I am” Elara said to the staring faces.

“I’m Elara Lovegood, Luna’s sister” She spoke offering a wide smile as greeting like her sister had just minutes before.

“I’m Pippa”

“Ah, you're the girl everyone’s talking about” Elara spoke with no awareness of her words.

“Don't worry,” she added to the worried looking first year. “None of its bad. Just confusion mostly.”

“I’m Lizzy”

Elara’s focus shifted to the other girl. With the attention off her, Pippa noticeably relaxed and gave Lizzy a small smile of thanks that she could see out of the corner of her eye.

“Luna and I are roommates.” She added needing to fill the silence.

“Ah, so you're the one I need to warn about my little Luna’s sleeping habit. Don't worry if she isn’t there in the middle of the night. She’s been sleepwalking for years now. She’s never been hurt or gone anywhere she shouldn't so there’s nothing to worry about. I know Luna wouldn’t have thought to warn you though.” Elara explained.

“Why warn of something so natural?” Luna questioned.

“Because it freaks other people out” Elara responded bluntly. It was clear they’d had this conversation before.

“It’s okay, I saw her come back this morning.”

“Good, just remember, she’s like a cat, she always comes back.” Elara joked with smirk.

Not long after, Ginny joined them sitting down next to Pippa.

“Hi guys, sorry, I didn’t want to sit on my own at the Gryffindor table, and I really didn’t want to be stuck with my brothers on my first day.” She commented before grabbing an apple and eating quietly.

“Hey Ginny” Elara addressed the red head.

“Hi Elara, you looking forward to your second year?” Ginny asked.

“I guess, I would like it more if I didn’t have potions with Snape today, but at least it's double Herbology first.”

“ELARA” an equally tall brunette with hair down to her waist called out from the Hufflepuff table.

“Calli’s calling, I better run.” Elara commented before climbing out of the bench.

“See you later Luna, and good luck with your first day girls” Elara continued with a wink.

There was a small chorus of goodbyes before Elara made her way over to her own house table, where she was greeted by smiling faces of all ages. It was then that it occurred to Lizzy, that Hufflepuff was the house that mixed years far more than any of the others. The girl who had called Elara over, Calli, looked to be a year or two older again.

It was in that moment, that the owls burst into the hall delivering the morning post. There was a clattering and a mess on the Gryffindor table where Harry, Ron and Hermione sat, causing the four first years to divert their attention to their table. Lizzy took a small and sharp intake of breath when she realised what had been delivered to Ron.

“What’s that?” Pippa enquired, not sure why the other witches were looking so worried.

“It’s a howler.” Lizzy stated quite simply. “You only get one if someone is really angry at you. They yell and everything.” She continued.

After a few moments of clear debating, Ron began to open the small red envelope before it jumped to life and began ranting at Ron in a woman’s voice about the car.  
“Oh no, it’s from mum” Ginny said.

The girls looked on with worried expressions between them as Ron was edging back on the bench getting yelled at by his mother in the form of an envelope. Part way though, the howler turned to find Ginny at the Ravenclaw table, and congratulated her in a much gentler tone for making it into Gryffindor, before turning back to Ron. If she had wanted to lay low as a Weasley before, she wasn’t going to be able to now.

“What did your brother’s do?” Lizzy asked when the howler had finally finished and people began to go back to what they had previously been doing.

Pippa glared at Lizzy for calling Harry her brother so casually, but it was ignored as Ginny explained.

“They didn’t make it onto the platform in time yesterday, so they stole dad’s flying car, and crashed it.”

“Why would they do that?” Lizzy stated absolutely baffled at the lack of logic of the two boys. “Please don't tell me all Gryffindor’s are this reckless, between being friends with you two and the inevitability of being around your brothers, I would like to make it to the end of the school year alive. If fact, scratch that, I want to survive the week!”

“Oh don't be so dramatic, haven’t you ever done something reckless before?” Pippa asked.

“No, I haven’t, and I wasn’t planning on starting.”

“I don't think you have to be spontaneous Lizzy, you need to be quick thinking enough to keep up with them.” Luna spoke reminding Lizzy that she was still there.

“So I guess it's a good thing I’m in Ravenclaw then.”

“I guess it is.” Said Pippa.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Let me know what you think so far x


End file.
